Mathilda-B079 (TPF)
} }} |-| Armored= } - V= } - GEN2= } - }} |realname= Mathilda Noel Dufort |alias= Specter 0-2 |born= June 8th 2531 |homeworld= Iwei |gender= Female |height= 6 feet 9 inches |weight= 233 lbs. |cyber= * * SPARTAN Neural Interface |specialty= * Surveillance and Observation * Special Reconnaissance * Clandestine Operations |rank= * Petty Officer, Third Class * Petty Officer, Second Class * Petty Officer, First Class * Chief Petty Officer * Senior Chief Petty Officer |tag= S-B079 |class= |branch= * * |unit= * Team Tango * Team Specter |affiliation= * * * }} Mathilda-B079 (Service no. S-B079) is a SPARTAN-III supersoldier that works for the Office of Naval Intelligence and UNSC Navy. Joining the SPARTAN-III, Beta Company, Mathilda trained exceptionally through her technicial and tracking skills. Unlike her peers, Mathilda joined fellow SPARTAN, Samuel-B256 in the Naval Special Weapons program. As she trained for becoming a SPARTAN-III, her goals were not the same as the other SPARTANS, revenge. Over time, she will begin to become cold and calculative. Throughout the Human-Covenant War and post Covenant War, Mathilda will deploy in a two personnel sniper team. Originally a Headhunter team, they now deploy as a Ferret Program Team across the Galaxy. Undertaking missions across the Galaxy, the two are the best at what they do and continue to hunt down enemies who continue to fight back against the UNSC. As the second-in-command of Team Specter, Mathilda assist with any mission planning that Samuel-B256 may need when thinking of how to approach a situation. Career Service Vitae Early Life Mathilda Noel Dufort was born on June 8th 2531 on the planet of Iwei to Dimitri and Alexandria Dufort. Her father worked in the Iwei Security Forces while her mother worked as a technological scientist for the Iwei Security Forces. Mathilda grew up in a upper middle class home where she learned to use technology by her mother. At an early age, Mathilda displayed impressive technological skills and soon followed her mother's footsteps on creating networks through technology she could grab around the house. In 2536, when Mathilda was out with her parents, they were caught in an Insurrectionists attack. Her father was killed immediately in the attack by an explosive device while her mother was captured. Mathilda's grandparents were on Reach and were willing to take care of Mathilda, while her mother was being negotiated to be released. However, in early 2537, Mathilda's mother was executed when Iwei Security Forces stormed the compound holding her. Mathilda lost her mother and father in a short span of five months. As Mathilda prepared for going to Reach to live with her new parents, an ONI officer passed by the orphanage where she was staying and told her that she can get back against those who killed her mother. With the option to get revenge against the people who killed her parents, Mathilda agreed to go with the man and joined him on a different shuttle flight to Onyx. The grandparents were worried what happened to Mathilda and later learned that she got lost in the orphanage system and presumed dead on the streets. UNSC Navy SPARTAN-III Program Training Conscription and Training Arriving on Onyx, Mathilda was put into Team Tango and began to work with Samuel-B256. Early in her training, Mathilda would attempt to try and work with Samuel, but gave up when he refused to talk to her. Working by herself, Mathilda began to work on improving her ability to use an array of technology. She was able to show the instructors that she is emerging as one of the top technological SPARTANs in the company. Put into comeptitions with Kat-B320, she would lose and get bitter. During team drills, Mathilda would work alone with Samuel to reach their goal. Although the team excelled in their work, Samuel and Mathilda exchanged few words. During weapons training, Mathilda excelled with the MA5K and became extremely accurate. Trainers took note of her ability to excel under any pressure she is pushed into. Increasing the tempo of training, Mathilda pushed herself to be the best in her team while often seeing Samuel try and keep up with her. Augmentations Specialty Training Team Specter Category:Beta Company